The present disclosure relates to an electrostatic latent image developing toner.
From the viewpoint of energy saving and compactness of an image forming apparatus, a toner that can be well fixed without heating a fixing roller if possible is desired. In general, for preparing a toner excellent in low-temperature fixability, a binder resin having a low melting point or a low glass transition temperature, or a releasing agent having a low melting point is used in many cases. If such a toner is stored at a high temperature, however, there arises a problem in which toner particles contained in the toner are liable to aggregate. If the toner particles aggregate, the charge amount of the aggregated toner particles is liable to lower as compared with the charge amount of toner particles not aggregated.
Besides, for purpose of improving the low-temperature fixability and the high-temperature presability of a toner, a toner containing toner particles having a core-shell structure is sometimes used. For example, a toner containing toner particles each having a toner core that is coated with a thin film containing a hydrophilic thermosetting resin, and has a softening point of 40° C. or more and 150° C. or less is known.